


Something There...

by flickawhip



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Leia had felt something familiar once before...Mild fluff.





	

Rey had known the second she saw Han that this was destiny, she was supposed to recognize him, to know him... and yet when she allowed herself to follow him she knew he was only the first step, that he would, in time, die... 

Her smile when she saw Leia, the woman once known as Princess and now known as General, was real, this too was familiar, she had dreamt of this moment before she even knew anyone who was now a friend. 

Leia, for her part, had fixed her gaze on the strange girl, feeling the same warm curl of pleasure and pain that she had felt on first meeting Luke, except this one was stronger, and a little more confusing. 

The loss of Han had been the start of realization... the reason they felt so familiar to one another, and had been so comfortable in one another’s company, was that this had been planned by the universe. 

Leia had, shyly, asked Rey to join her, the two of them sitting, then, slowly, beginning to settle, Rey seemingly quite content to let Leia curl against her side, keeping a warm arm around her.


End file.
